The Tales of the Goblin Prince and Princess
by Shadowstarwater
Summary: In the underground death does not vist often. When Sarah dies from a strange illness. It leaves Jareth to raise their twins. Will the past repeat for one or will there be another death?


NOTE: I do not own any rights to the movie nor the song "Dance Magic". This is my first fan fiction Please be kind.

Death Of A Queen

The sun shined brightly throughout the land. A light breeze carried the fragances from the many gardens through the open windows. The room filled with the golden light of morning.

A woman was laying in her bed in the center of the room. Her fair skin was now a ghostly pale color. Her chocolate brown hair soaked in sweat stuck to her face and pillows. Her once emerald eyes are glazed over with fever as she took in the sights of morning around her.

It has been 6 days since the strange accident in the north garden. Sarah was out for a walk and found a strange flower one she had never seen before. It stuck out to her with its black petals and blood red leaves. She bent down to pick it up to get a better look of it and the flower reached up and bit her on the arm. Sarah ran back to the castle and told the gardener what she saw and where. But he found no such flower anywhere. The wound on her arm was also gone. She felt so silly that she didn't mention it to Jareth at all that day. It wasn't until 2 days later that she began to feel ill.

Jareth sent out for all of the healers in the underground to come and care for Sarah since his own magic was only making her worst it seemed. For 2 days the healers poured into her room trying spells, potions and crystals but none of it seemed to help. They had no idea of what allied her or any idea of how to treat it. On day 4 the fever came and Sarah lost her strength quickly. Now she lays in her bed fighting from what no one had a clue.

She looked to her side and saw Jareth sleeping in the chair. He hadn't left her side since this whole nightmare began. Sarah didn't have the heart to wake him since he probably hadn't slept in days. She tried to reach for her glass of water sitting on the table next to Jareth but quickly found she hadn't the strength to get it.

Jareth watch Sarah struggle to reach the glass. When he saw she couldn't get it herself he helped her take a drink. It was true that Jareth hadn't slept much but he wasn't too concerned about himself all he wanted to do was help Sarah in any way. He took a dry cloth and wiped the sweat off of Sarah's face.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Weak. Weaker than yesterday."

"You should try to eat something may be drink some broth?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat." Jareth was getting annoyed . "You haven't eaten anything in days."

"I know but I'm just not hungry." Sarah was starting to feel her stomach churn.

Jareth was about to fight his point when there was the sound of children crying and nanny's running to take care of them. Sarah's heart dropped. There was a small knock at the door. "Come in." Jareth called. Two small goblins entered the room. Their small eyes wide with fear for bothering them. "Your Majesty."one spoke. "The children cry but they are not hungry or need to be changed. We don't know why they cry so." Jareth and Sarah looked at each other.

"Go to them." Sarah said her chest feeling like its on knew that they needed one of thier parents to comfort them.

"Sarah.." Jareth started but was cut off by Sarah having a massive coughing fit.

"They need you.I'll be fine." she barely got out finding it harder to breath.

"You need me."He was starting to get worried.

"Please go to them Jareth. I would go myself and you know it. Just go and comfort them. They haven't seen either of us in days I know that cry." Sarah was having a hard time trying to breath but didn't want anyone to know how bad she was suffering. She knew that if death himself was making a guest appearance she didn't want Jareth to be there. She wanted him to be with their children. That was most important to her. Their children.

"Sarah I ...." Jareth was again cut off by the sounds of the babies crying getting louder. He knew not to question a mothers instinct. He also knew that Sarah was getting weaker. Jareth was caught and he didn't know which was more important. In the end he decided to go and calm the children quickly and return to Sarah's side. He stood to leave turning to see Sarah smiling.

"Thank you hun. Tell them mommy loves them for me."

He felt as though he was making a terrible mistake.

The goblin nannies lead Jareth to the throne room. The children liked his throne room better than any other room in the castle. Neither Jareth or Sarah could understand why. Jareth saw the babies sitting in the pit in front of the throne. He picked up his son Mars first then his twin sister Delaney. He sat on his throne with them in his arms and they calmed down almost instantly. Jareth started to sing to make sure they were relaxed.

"I saw my baby crying hard as babe could cry.

What could I do?

My baby's love had gone.

And left my baby blue.

Nobody knew......"

Sarah could hear Jareth's voice singing. "That song is so familiar." she thought. Sarah was still struggling to catch her breath. She started to think back and try to remember where she heard that song before.

"Toby!" she cried "He sang it to Toby." She remembered the first time she was in the underground. Sarah then started to feel herself go blank. Devoid of herself like she was starting to slip away. "Its not fair!"she thought "I don't want to leave them all behind....." Sarah struggled to keep thoughts in her mind. Her eyes began to get heavier and breath became shorter and faster.

"I saw my baby trying hard as babe could try.

What could I do?

My baby's fun had gone........"

Sarah closed her eyes. She could feel herself fade in to a void. She fought it off as hard as she could. In the end Sarah fell in to eternal sleep hearing the voices singing and smiling to herself. "I love you my children and I love you most of all my goblin king."

Sarah was gone and nothing was ever gonna be the same.

News traveled far and wide throughout the underground of the tragic outcome in the goblin kingdom. Many sent their condolences. Others wept to hard to say anything. The kingdom prepared for a funeral.

A servant was running through the halls in search for his master. Busting through the doors he found him sitting on his throne petting his favorite pet. "Your Majesty!" the servant was out of breath.

"Yes?" The dark looking lord drooled out and rolled his eyes.

"News from the Goblin Kingdom. Queen Sarah has passed on."

"Really? Who knew it was gonna take her so long to die?Now leave me!"

The servant closed the door behind him.

"Humans what a waste of time." The master said while stroking his familiar looking pet.

"Now that she's gone. All we have to do is wait. It will all fall into place."

The pet looked up and smiled showing long pointed teeth throughout its mouth. If one didn't know better it's head looked like black petals and its arms and legs looked like blood red leaves.

"You did good my pet."he said as his laughter echoed through the halls.


End file.
